


#祁炀#  祁醉今天做人了吗？（七夕特供）

by Jiwan5247



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M, 祁炀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiwan5247/pseuds/Jiwan5247





	#祁炀#  祁醉今天做人了吗？（七夕特供）

祁醉今天做人了吗？（七夕特供）  
* AWM祁炀号七夕特供快车就要发车了，请乘客们尽快上车  
* 没有任何预警 make love要什么预警  
* 沙雕文风 甜就完了 不甜你也不能打我<(｀^´)> 

HOG的七夕是有保留节目的。  
就是看祁醉又给于炀送了什么礼物。  
从最开始的前男友腕表来看，祁醉送的肯定是不下好几个0的。  
但是有钱也有坏处。比如很多东西都不值那么多钱，但是祁醉又很想送，送了又觉得是不是不太有诚意？  
于是看往昔七夕情人节圣诞节新春等各大节日里，祁醉送过一别墅的玫瑰，送过新款跑车附带一后备箱的礼物，甚至送过一套江景房，反正怎么贵怎么来……  
于炀有时候也招架不住，玫瑰也就算了，后备箱礼物也算了，但跑车和江景房真的没必要。  
他也不出门，出门有祁醉和基地的车。  
他也不住外面，平时就是基地和祁醉的小别墅轮番住。  
并且，于炀觉得自己这辈子也就这样了，跟祁醉牢牢地栓在一起，至死方休。  
于炀也不知道祁醉怎么非要用钱来证明诚意，可能是太有钱了？  
嗯，应该是的。心疼祁醉那么有钱。  
于炀谨慎的思考了一下，祁醉什么时候会听自己好好说话。  
答案无非两个，赛场和床上。  
平时的于炀有求必应，吃喝玩乐祁醉包了。于炀连点外卖自己都不掺和，祁醉点什么是什么，祁醉说什么时候回去就什么时候回去，祁醉说几次就几次……咳，主要是反抗也没有用。  
赛场肯定pass了，于炀打起比赛什么都顾不上了。  
于是自然而然，就只剩床上了。  
七夕也快到了，HOG七夕放假一天，因为老板要过节……  
众队员除了求那那帮忙打听祁醉又买了什么之外别无所求，习惯了。  
谁让你老板是祁醉呢？  
于炀早早的买好了礼物，还填的是老凯的名字，就怕祁醉一看于炀的快递，又帮他拆了……回想前几次祁醉帮他拆快递，还是算了（这里想看请右转看系列里我也不知道几）。  
祁醉一大早神秘兮兮的出门了，说中午肯定回来，一看就是去拿礼物了，于炀心知肚明，还是假装不知道地说，“嗯，今天也很忙吗？那你早点回来。我等你。”  
祁醉美滋滋的出门了，于炀也就一个人开开心心的待在小别墅里，打开了电脑，组了两把排位。  
于炀静静的等着祁醉这次送来什么石破天惊的礼物，思量着这次用什么借口拒绝，以及如何告诉祁醉礼物在于心意，不在于价格……  
不得不说祁醉贴心是真的，哪怕中午没能赶回来，也定时叫了于炀爱吃的菜回来，还督促于炀去吃东西，视频盯着他吃完才放心的挂了，还指挥于炀去拿冰箱里的水果，切好，吃完。  
于炀一步一步照做，不置可否。  
祁醉什么都好，就是太有钱了。  
（难道不是骚？对不起码字的我吐个槽。）

临到傍晚，于炀见到了倚在书房门框上的祁醉，吓了一跳。  
“你怎么不说一声就回来了？” 于炀摘下耳机。  
祁醉微笑了一下，伸手过来捞于炀，一把捞进怀里，“刚回来，看你打的专心。于炀……”  
“嗯？”  
“想你。” 祁醉说完，侧过脸在于炀的脸颊轻轻地的亲了一口，又埋在于炀的脖颈，等了好一会儿，于炀都以为他是不是累的睡着的时候，  
“祁……祁醉？” 于炀小心翼翼的问道，“很累吗？”  
祁醉这才抬起头，把于炀转过来，明明眉眼挡不住疲惫还是道，“没有，就是想你。”  
于炀也不戳穿，“要不要去楼下沙发上，现在还早，你陪我看会比赛，然后我们去吃饭？”  
“好。” 祁醉点点头。  
于炀就着这个姿势，窝在祁醉怀里，跟祁醉下了楼。  
沙发是祁醉换了好几个才相中的，因为前几个不太结实，运动就容易坏掉，还硬，于炀会腰疼。  
特别软，还宽，堪比楼上那张大床，也就是挂了个沙发的名头，作用跟规格都跟床差不了多少。  
祁醉刚刚还又困又累，往上一摊，抱着于炀，深吸了一口气，就觉得又不累，也不困了。  
顺势就把人压倒了，不由分说手指就往只穿了背心的于炀胸前钻， 轻门熟路的找到了常揉捏的那一点，不轻不重的掐了一把。  
“你……”于炀惊呼一声，怎么总是这么突然，“别……”  
祁醉手上不停，还道貌岸然的道，“怎么就穿这么点？空调打这么低，你看看，身上都是冰凉的。冷吗？要不要帮你升升温？”  
于炀不答话，他向来不太喜欢说这些话，也就是逼急了做狠了太哼唧那么几声，还都是只叫祁醉名字。  
祁醉习以为然，见于炀不答话，手指就只一个劲的在他胸前捏来揉去的，在于炀身上滑来滑去，就是不往下面去。  
“怎么又羞了？冷不冷？嗯？要不要？” 祁醉在于炀耳边轻咬了一口，又去探于炀的齿关，“不想说话？那要我帮你撬开嘴巴吗？”  
于炀忍无可忍，探头去亲祁醉，双臂揽上祁醉的脖子，往下狠狠一拉，把人紧紧的贴上来，“要做就做，别问了。”

祁醉满意的去亲他，半天没找到地方的手指，这才从于炀宽松的短裤滑下去，直探蜜穴。  
太突然了……于炀还没有准备好，祁醉就直探了一根手指进去，刚进了个头，就被于炀叫停，“进不去……等一下……”  
“好。” 祁醉试了一下就转去前面抚慰于炀。  
于炀放下手臂，唇齿间黏着一条丝线，淫靡又性感，于炀不去看祁醉，自己把背心脱掉，祁醉也就顺势把于炀裤子给扒了。  
于炀就变成了赤溜溜的，这下子是真的有点冷了。  
祁醉把人揽进怀里，“今天怎么这么主动？”  
于炀不答话，就要去亲他。  
一遇到不想回答的问题，于炀就去亲祁醉，企图转移祁醉说话的注意力，事实证明，祁醉也很吃这一套。  
把人压在身下亲了好一会，于炀粗喘了几声，“祁……祁醉……”  
“嗯？叫别的。” 祁醉专心钻研于炀胸前的乳头，可能是玩的久了，敏感又可爱，一碰就立起来了。  
“老……老公……” 于炀从善如流的改口，看祁醉玩够了，伸手向于炀的性器伸去，帮他撸动了几下，“我……嗯……轻点……”  
祁醉不理他，去咬他的耳垂，“等会儿再说好不好？你看……它想你了。” 说着极具威胁性的在于炀身下顶了一下。  
—— 滚烫。  
于炀太熟悉这个滋味了，耳后的细肉被祁醉小口的啃咬着，也不知道有什么好吃的，祁醉每次都要啃，像被人攥着命根子，酥麻一直传到脚心，什么话也不值得说了。  
于炀也就不说了，专心去感受祁醉向后探的手指，冰凉的触感……是祁醉上次放在沙发里没用完的润滑……跟楼上那个不一样……要冰一些……  
于炀细碎的想着，窗帘好像没有拉……沙发陷的太深了……像一直往下坠……  
想着想着他就不由得抓紧了祁醉，忍得辛苦还是专心开扩的祁醉看了于炀一眼，“怎么？疼？”  
于炀摇摇头，讨了一个浅浅的亲吻，道，“快点儿。”  
这话听了，谁不动容。  
祁醉加快了手上的动作，没一会儿，就探到了于炀体内极敏感的一点，听于炀一声，“啊……那里……”  
祁醉满意的松了手，把早已滚烫硬挺的性器顶上去，还是非要问一句，“要吗？”  
于炀转头，不想看他。祁醉也不急，就伸手去帮他抚慰，有一下没一下的撸动着，“要吗？”  
于炀转头狠狠地看了他一眼，怎么总是这样！  
祁醉无所畏惧的往前挺进了一点，稍稍进去了一个顶端，“要吗？”  
于炀索性起身，跨坐在祁醉怀里，身下的性器顺势就进去了头，于炀腰软了一下，伏倒在祁醉身上，狠狠地咬了祁醉肩头一口，“别问了……”  
祁醉笑了笑，“好了，不逗你了。”  
一个挺进，融为一体。  
“嗯……祁醉……”于炀没忍住哼了一声。  
祁醉知道于炀不喜欢说这些话，还是喜欢逗他，每次都有新发现。  
“来了宝贝儿。” 祁醉应了一声，就开始动了。  
祁醉虽然是个电竞绅士，床上可不是。  
换了几个姿势，于炀已经喘不上气，喊着不要了的时候，也没停下来，“不行……别……不要了……”  
“要的。你看你咬的多紧。” 祁醉伸手拉过于炀要去摸自己的手，将人按在沙发里，亲了一下于炀湿了的额发，“等等我，等等我宝贝儿。”  
说罢就是抽出性器又深深地刺了进去，直擦过于炀深处那敏感的一点，引得于炀一声尖叫，就开始了最后的冲刺。  
许久，两人泄了身。  
于炀没忍住捶了祁醉一下，祁醉拉过手，只放在唇边亲了一口。

幸好祁醉是知道见好就收的，没来第二轮。但两个人折腾完收拾下也九点多了。  
夜幕降临，于炀愣了一会儿，七夕没怎么开始，就已经快结束了。  
但所幸，就像那句歌词唱的，爱对了人，情人节每天都过。  
祁醉出去打了个电话，回来就见于炀抱腿坐在沙发上，看着窗外的江景。  
跟卜那那发他那张表情包一样，可怜弱小又无助。  
祁醉笑了一声，过去抱他，“想什么呢？”  
于炀没转头，一值窗外，“你看。”  
“看什么？” 祁醉不明白，除了江面还有什么？  
于炀关键时候又结巴了一下：“看…看我们…我们生活的地方啊。”  
我们生活的地方？  
祁醉没太明白于炀说的什么，但他能体会于炀的意思。  
祁醉附身亲了一下于炀的发顶，“饿吗？”  
“嗯。”于炀点点头，想了会儿，又抬头问祁醉：“我们可以在家里吃吗？”  
祁醉品味了一下这几个字，跟爱人在家里吃饭，“好，就在家里吃。我去订餐。”  
于炀点点头，头又转了过去。  
没一会儿，祁醉叫的厨师就过来了，于炀被他抱上楼去了。  
又是过了好久，饭菜准备好，祁醉亲自盯着，一切收拾好，才上楼叫于炀。  
不出预料，于炀又打开了电脑，真是一刻也歇不下来。  
他的小队长啊，又乖，又倔，又那么可爱，那么可人。  
祁醉叫他：“宝贝儿。”  
于炀眼睛都不转一下：“三分钟，三分钟我解决他们。”  
祁醉就不叫了，于炀说三分钟就三分钟。  
两分四十六秒后，于炀摘了耳机，“走吧。”  
等两个人坐下来，于炀还惊奇的发现今年祁醉竟然没有搞什么幺蛾子，家里还是原样，没有奇怪的装饰，也没有多到吓人的玫瑰，更没有奇怪的香味，只有他喜欢的饭菜的味道。  
这样……更像一个家了啊……  
祁醉舀了碗汤递给他，“等久了吧？ 先喝汤，你喜欢的，排骨山药。”  
祁醉本来是喜欢吃西餐，后来发现于炀吃不惯，家里就都只做中餐了，更何况，中餐养人。  
于炀接过来，乖乖喝了，“嗯，好喝。”  
祁醉看于炀喝完汤，才笑眯眯的道，“媳妇儿，七夕快乐。我爱你。”  
“我…我也爱你。七夕快乐。” 于炀回道，还是羞了一下，红了耳垂。虽然已经说了无数次，可我爱你三个字，每次说出来都不一样啊，每一次，都爱你多一点。  
说完倒是于炀先拐去小屋里，给祁醉拿出来了他准备的礼物。  
“这个……送你。” 于炀把手上的长盒子推过去，“比…比不上基地那个…那个供应商我找不到了……你……你在家随便用用就行。”  
祁醉接过来，包装的很严实，根本看不出来，但他掂量了一下，心里有数了，还是问：“是什么？”  
于炀坐回去，“你拆开。”  
“好。” 说完祁醉就去拿了剪刀来拆。  
果不其然，是键盘。 不同的是，键盘上印了几个他再熟悉不过的字母。  
Youth ＆ Drunk  
字体印的很花哨，又很简单的在右上角，看样子应该还会亮。  
祁醉翻来覆去看了一遍，确定是于炀能找到的最好的键盘定制了，毕竟于炀人脉一般，已经是范围内最好的了。  
祁醉笑了笑，“于炀。”  
“嗯……嗯？” 于炀浑身不自在，总害怕祁醉不喜欢。  
祁醉往前趴了一下，盯着于炀，“看我。”  
于炀抬起头，祁醉猝不及防在他嘴上亲了一口，“我很喜欢。没有不好，比基地那个还要好。”  
“不不不……你……就用那个吧……” 于炀赶紧道。  
祁醉说，“就用这个，这个是我老婆送的。不过……”  
“什么？”  
“怎么不在这儿贴张你的照片啊？” 祁醉笑了一下，“最好是不穿衣服的。”  
“你！” 于炀瞪了他一眼。  
祁醉摆手，“好好好。先谢谢我的Youth给我的礼物。要不要看我的？我这次准备的特别充分，你肯定喜欢，我自己做的！累死我了！”  
于炀惊讶了一下，自己做的？于是放心的点点头，“嗯。”  
祁醉神秘兮兮的起身，跑外面车库里，把东西抱回来。  
于炀只见祁醉拿了一个，类似于挂画的东西，拿黑布蒙了一层，该不会是合照？  
祁醉拿过来，往桌子上一放，信心满满道，“打开。”  
于炀突然有点不确定，他拿下黑布，只见一副亮闪闪的，大概60cm左右的相框，里面是拼凑成的合照，祁醉大笑，于炀微笑，两个人紧紧贴在一起。  
里面的细节很多，大概是一个一个粘上去的，于炀不太确定，“你自己做的？”  
“嗯。” 祁醉点点头，“好看嘛？”  
“好看。” 于炀点头，单凭这点用心都已经足够了，“你怎么做的？”  
“网上看到的。” 祁醉道，“就想做一个挂家里。”  
“某宝那种？” 于炀不确定的问，总觉得没有那么简单。  
祁醉点头，又摇头，“没有，那种太劣质了。那都是什么塑料……做出来不好看。”  
“那……” 于炀有种不祥的预感。  
祁醉拿过来又看了一眼，“你知道这个东西叫什么吗？于炀？”  
于炀思考了一下，他听说过，“叫……钻……钻石画？”  
“对。” 祁醉放下，满意的点点头，道，“我用的真钻石和水晶。”  
“……” 于炀一时不知道该说什么，该来的还是来了。  
祁醉问他，“喜欢吗？”  
“喜……喜欢。” 于炀犹豫了一下。  
“那我们吃饭呗？快点吃，都几点了。等会饿坏了宝贝。”祁醉满意道。  
于炀拿起筷子，又放下，“祁醉……”  
“嗯？” 祁醉给于炀夹了块剥好的虾。  
于炀咬咬筷头，“你……下次……你下次可以不送这么贵的东西吗？” 说完又赶紧补了一句，“我……我不是不喜欢！就是……太破费了……”  
祁醉看着于炀说句话涨的通红的样子，想了想，“好。”  
“真……真的？” 于炀惊喜的抬头看他。  
祁醉看他眼睛发亮，点点头，擦了手去给他擦嘴角，“快吃饭吧。”  
“嗯！”

话虽如此，但祁醉答应的太快的，往常都没什么好结果。  
等入夜，于炀被按在床上深/入的时候，被祁醉问了一通，“为什么不能送太贵的？”  
“因为……啊……太……轻点……太破费了……”  
祁醉不满的撇撇嘴，又去亲于炀的背，“那VCA星辰腕表上新了还要吗？”  
“不……嗯……别/磨/那儿……太贵了……”  
“那好吧。那……便宜一点的表可以吗？八十万那种的？”  
祁醉诚恳发问。  
于炀被顶的一直往前趴，又被祁醉一再的拉回来，“啊……再……便宜……再便宜一点……”  
“五十万？” 祁醉拔出又深深地/顶了进去，“不能再少了！行不行？”  
于炀被突然停下的祁醉磨的难受，就差那么一点了，偏要停下，他转头去看祁醉，“你…动……动一动……”  
“行不行？” 祁醉继续诚恳发问，并且友好的插/了几下，“五十万？”  
于炀彻底败了，“好……五十万……”  
祁醉满意，五十万也差不多可以买个像样的礼物，老婆管家的滋味真不错。  
于是他给于炀转了个圈，附身去亲于炀，看着于炀被情欲折磨的湿/漉漉的眼睛和额发，说，“宝贝儿，这可是你答应的。”  
于炀难耐的点点头。  
祁醉就又开始了新一轮的冲刺，一轮又一轮的反复，磨的于炀嗓子都快哑了，曙光升起，网瘾少年们才满足的进入了梦乡。

祁醉今天做人了吗？  
🈚️

by阿晚  
七夕快乐鸭～


End file.
